explorers_guild_of_eorzeafandomcom-20200213-history
Lalafell
The Lalafell are a Spoken Race and counted as one of the Wandering Races of Men. In Eorzea, they are one of the more numerous and well-established races in the realm and can be found in great number in nearly every city. Appearance Lalafell, for the most part, are short, have rotund builds which doesn't surprisingly do justice to how agile they can be or how their feeble legs are capable of carrying them farther than the average person might have guessed. Another point, after a certain it becomes difficult to tell how old a Lalafell is, as they appear for the most part to stop visibly aging. Now, specifically, there are differences between the Plainsfolk and Dunesfolk. Such as the larger than average ears on Plainsfolk which evolved over time to help them assist them in hunting the fauna of the prairie. For the Dunesfolk they have developed thin membranes which cover their pupils to help cope with the glaring sunlight of the desert. " While not the result of an evolutionary change, a large majority of Dunesfolk wear a small gemstone upon their forehead to represent their zodiac sign."- Author's Note Clans The Lalafell are split between two clans, the prairie-dwelling Plainsfolk, and the desert-dwelling Dunesfolk. Both are able to trace their roots back to the time when the Lalafell dwelled in the South Seas Isles. Plainsfolk From the flat landscape of the South Sea Isles are where this grassland-dwelling clan of Lalafell takes their name from originally. They can trace their history back to maritime traders who would end up settling in Limsa Lominsa. For the most part, you can find those of the Plainsfolk Clan all across the land, though, a great deal are able to be found in and around Limsa Lominsa. Simply, those of the Plainsfolk Clan are known for their relaxed, comfortable lifestyle and carefree demeanor, which some would argue is to their detriment. They are also a clever and opportunistic people and very crafty with their words. The generally accepted view of Plainsfolk, especially for the women according to most, is that they are a vibrant lot, with a penchant for excessive conversation. "Interesting fact, supposedly that arcanima—the school from which arcanists, and where yours truly does as well, draw their craft—originated in the south sea isles and was brought to Vylbrand by Lalafellin immigrants to the realm. Isn't that just neat?"-Author's note Dunesfolk Just like all Lalafell, the desert-dwelling Dunesfolk can trace their roots back to the South Sea Isles, but instead of settling in the grasslands they opted for the desert and are responsible for founding the merchant city of Ul'dah. Now, while you can find Dunesfolk most everywhere, it is uncommon to see them outside or away from Ul'dah, due to its prosperity and being a center of commerce. Another point, those of the Dunesfolk Clans, specifically males, can be seen as introverts who care more for books, business, and the prosperity of Ul'dah than the goings on of the realm. While for females on the other hand, especially by males, are seen as gentle souls, with an odd love of fortune-telling and divination. "Few more points on Dunesfolk. First, they've got an aptitude with magic, with many of their clan ranked as talented thaumaturges as well as high-ranking members of the Order of Nald'thalclergy. Second, in traditional Dunesfolk households, children are given homebrewed herbal tea, infused with minuscule portions of a diluted snake and scorpion venom, giving them a slight resistance to poison. Third and finally, their traditional dwellings are normally affixed to the back of a large beast of burden, allowing them to have a more mobile living situation."-Author's Note Language Now, as a race of traders, the Lalafell were quick to adopt the common tongue of the Hyur. The old Lalafellin tongue though is still spoken today in the islands of the Southern Seas. Now, the Lalafell tongue is ruled by the rules of rhyme, rhythm, and repetition, with alliteration liberally thrown into the lexicon making it difficult for those who are new to it. The old Lalafellin tongue is also notably different from those of other races, containing only five distinct vowels: a, e, i, o, and u. Something it shares in common with ancient Hingan and Doman. It is also true, that the names of Lalafell are made up of a given name and "courtesy name" bestowed upon reaching adulthood, normally by an elder of the family. The latter is not a family name, but unique to the individual, which originate in songs and poems in the old tongue. "All very true mind you, an example being my name, Tatali Tali. While the first was give my parents the last was picked from an ancient song in the old tongue. Which, I've been told, either stand for a great arcanist or a vegetable farmer. I'm hoping the first." - Author's note Category:Tatali Tali (author) Category:Playable Races Category:Needs Image Category:Roleplaying Resources Category:Spoken